Samus Aran
|-|Varia Suit= |-|Zero Suit= |-|Power Suit= |-|Gravity Suit= |-|Phazon Suit= |-|Dark Suit= |-|Light Suit= |-|PED Suit= |-|Fusion Power Suit= Summary Samus Aran is a renowned galactic bounty hunter and the protagonist of the Metroid franchise. Orphaned as a child by a Space Pirate attack on her homeworld of K-2L. She was raised by the Chozo following the death of her family and infused with their DNA. She was then trained as a to use their weapons and relics, becoming a mighty warrior in the process. After a brief stint spent within the Galactic Federation Police, she left to become a freelance bounty hunter, upon which she carved her name into history for being virtually unstoppable. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| '''5-B | 7-A to 3-B Name: Samus Aran Origin: Metroid Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Enhanced Human, Elite Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Scan Visor (Gives out basic information and weaknesses), has weaponized Plasma, Phazon, Cryo, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter and Antimatter, Light, and Dark Energy. Thermal, Echo, and X-Ray Visions, Nova Beam which when combined with X-Ray Vision allows her to bypass shielding, Durability Negation, Precognition, Regeneration, Resistance to Acid, Gravity, and Heat, Electro Lob causes temporary blindness, Sub-Atomic destruction with Shock Coil, Can enhance her AP by charging her attacks, Volt Driver and Seeker Missile can track her enemies, can absorb and redirect energy attacks, Black Hole Manipulation, White Hole Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level | Planet level (With her Power Bomb in Samus and Joey EX, it was stated to be capable of destroying a planet, this was further supported by Samus Aran herself. Other weapons should be on a similar level if not higher) | Mountain level to Multi-Galaxy level+ with various suits (On par with Ridley, who melted a mountain on Zebes, at the end of S&J, enough Black Holes were being created that the universe would have been destroyed. Samus was able to produce a White Hole capable of canceling out all the Black Holes, thus saving the universe). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Speed booster allows her to run at Mach 4.9 on Zebes which has 960x gravity) quadruple digit Machs at bare minimum, likely higher (has feats as Zero Suit Samus that exceeds Mach 4.9 on Zebes) | FTL (Dodged EMR Waves in Fusion using her worst suit, constantly dodges plasma and light weaponry in the Metroid Prime Trilogy) | FTL to Massively FTL+ with various suits (via being able to tag Meta Ridley's movement speeds in the Phazon Suit, and for being able to tag Dark Samus who has the Phazon Suit, in the Light, Dark, and PED suits) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely higher (Was able to throw a fish creature completely submerged in magma, that was covered in hardened magma for armor, the size of a bus out of magma having 1,000 times the viscosity of water at least two stories into the air. She was able to swing said fish around in the air with seemingly little effort. Was able to casually hold up a giant missile with only one arm.) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Was able to rip a robot in half that is immune to Super Missiles Missiles cause small earthquakes by punching it at age 14) Durability: Town level '''(survived a crash landing) | '''Planet level (Can withstand the blast of her power bomb, was even capable of withstanding the shockwaves of the explosion in her basic Power Suit) | Mountain level with various Suits (Able to tank hits from Dark Samus, whose little bits of phazon energy from the blast can be absorbed by Samus to make her Arm Cannon was completely ineffective damage Dark Samus means that the full scale of the Phazon attacks would be much greater) Stamina: Nearly unlimited thanks to both Chozo DNA and intense military training Range: Varies from dozens of kilometers to Stellar, and with her black/white hole manipulation she can reach universal range Standard Equipment: Post-ZM Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, X-Ray Visor, Long Beam, Charge Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma Beam, Missiles, Super Missiles, Seeker Missiles, Morph Ball, Morph Ball Bomb, Power Bomb, Spider Ball, Boost Ball, Space Jump, Screw Attack, Grapple Beam. Intelligence: Having been taken in and trained by the Chozo from an early age, Samus is a master of all forms of combat, being a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, a stellar acrobat, and an amazing markswoman. She is familiar with all forms of alien fauna, civilizations, and technology, recognizing most species at a glance and operating and navigating through the various traps they have laid for her with relative ease, in addition to quickly adapting to any technology her Power Suit integrates. All in all, she is recognized as the galaxy's most powerful, feared, and admired warrior and bounty hunter for good reason. Weaknesses: Samus somehow manages to lose most if not all of her equipment before or during a mission, but always gets them all back by the end. Has PTSD complex with Ridley that might be able to be exploited by opponents with mental/magical powers, but will most likely not come up in regular fights. Feats: Can casually dodge gunfire from multiple opponents, in between these two pages: (Page 1) (Page 2), Samus casually catches a bullet being fired from a gun that was 2 - 3 inches away from a hostage's head. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Suits: '''Samus' Power Suit is modular, capable of integrating any form of technology into it to be used. She has acquired multiple suits over the years, each adding and improving upon one another. Refer to this chart here as to determine what each suit adds and how much damage is reduced by. ** '''Power Suit: The base form of Samus' Power Suit. Provides Samus with life support to survive underwater and in outer space almost indefinitely, resistance to most airborne toxins such as industrial grade pesticide and Energy Shielding that surrounds Samus' entire Power Suit to protect her from attacks, with the only weapon being the Power Beam. Due to the suit's modular nature, Samus doesn't stay like this for long. Samus' Pre-Zero Mission Power Suit was capable of integrating all upgrades except for the oldest of Chozo Power Ups, being the Space Jump, Plasma Beam and Gravity Suit. Samus received the Legendary Power Suit after completing the Ruins Test near the end of Zero Mission. She has kept this version of the Power Suit ever since, and has been able to integrate every piece of usable technology Samus has ever encountered. ** Energy Tank: A direct upgrade to Samus' Power Suit shielding, an Energy Tank increases Samus' total energy units by 100 and fully heals her upon acquisition. Samus most often holds a maximum of 14 Energy Tanks, but the lowest she has ever had was 6 in Metroid 1 & 2, while the most she has ever had was 20 Energy Tanks in Metroid Fusion. ** Reserve Tank: Only appearing in Super Metroid, a Reserve Tank is an Energy Tank Samus can hold in reserve, as its name would suggest. Reserve Tanks can only be filled with either an energy refill station like the one located in Samus' Gunship, or by collecting energy pickups from defeated enemies while Samus' Energy Tanks are completely filled. The most Reserve Tanks Samus has acquired is a total of 4. ** E-Recovery Tank: The upgrades determine the maximum amount of health Samus is able to replenish via Concentration. Samus has acquired a maximum of 3. ** Varia Suit: Samus' most recognizable suit. The Varia Suit, directly translated as "Barrier Suit", turns Samus' armor orange and giving her the notable large shoulderpads, as well as immunity to extreme temperatures, acid (Zero Mission only), and most often provides a 50% damage reduction from all attacks. ** Gravity Suit: Turns Samus' armor purple (sometimes turns Samus' lights blue) and provides Samus with immunity from lava damage, the ability to move normally in liquids, decompression (everything getting sucked out of a space station), Zero-G, Super Gravity, altered gravity (such as making you stick to the ceiling), basically every form of gravity manipulation does not affect Samus and she is able to move normally, as well as providing a 25% reduction in all damage. *** Gravity Boost: Obtained in the Undertemple of the Torvus Bog in Metroid Prime 2, the Gravity Boost is Prime 2's equivalent to the Gravity Suit. The Gravity Boost is not shown to negate gravity manipulation, however it allows normal movement in water, much better vision in murky water and a third jump while in water. This third jump is not like a regular jump, but allows Samus to float upwards after she jumps twice with the Space Jump Boots. ** Phazon Suit: Obtained near the end of Metroid Prime 1, Samus' suit itself got corrupted with pure Phazon after the defeat of the Omega Pirate. This turned Samus' armor black and lights red, granting her damage immunity from blue Phazon, additional damage reduction of 25% and the ability to use the Phazon Beam when standing in pools of pure Phazon. This Phazon Beam is a constant stream of energy, and not a semi-automatic weapon like Samus' other beams. ** Dark Suit: Obtained in the beginning of Metroid Prime 2, this suit grants immunity to Ingclaw vapor and reduces the damage Samus takes from the atmosphere of Dark Aether by 80% ** Light Suit: Obtained near the very end of Metroid Prime 2, this suit grants immunity to Dark Aether's atmosphere, Dark Water and Ingstorm, as well as the ability to ride light shafts and teleport from one location to another along the light shaft. ** PED Suit: At the beginning of Metroid Prime 3, Samus was corrupted with Phazon and was able to generate it herself naturally. The PED Suit allows Samus to utilize this Phazon as a weapon. This suit allows Samus to enter Hypermode, automatically cancelling out Hypermode after 25 seconds have past. Samus is also able to restore her health rapidly by gaining contact with pools of Phazon. *** Hazard Shield: A direct upgrade to the PED Suit, the Hazard Shield negates damage form Acid Rain and Fuel Gel. ** Fusion Suit: At the beginning of Metroid Fusion, Samus was infected with an X Parasite. The Power Suit could not be removed without Samus' cooperation, so large parts of the suit had to be surgically removed in order for the GF to operate. The only cure that was found was a vaccine developed using a Metroid cell structure. This vaccine turned what was left of Samus' Power Suit into the Fusion Suit. This process caused Samus to lose all of the power ups she had previously, being only left with the Power Beam and a new blue suit that has the least amount of armor and protection Samus has ever had in the series. In exchange, Samus is now part Metroid, allowing her to never be infected by an X Parasite again. She can now absorb X Parasites for health, ammo and to regain all the power ups she had lost. However, this gave her the Metroids crippling weakness to cold as well. Once Samus acquires the Varia Suit upgrade to the Fusion Suit, it seemingly cures Samus' weakness to cold because she can no longer be frozen and will not take damage when absorbing a Sub-Zero X Parasite. By the end of Fusion, Samus has regained all of her abilities, and absorbed an SA-X, giving her a Yellow/Orange Fusion Suit, that has armor comparable to the Post-Zero Mission Varia Suit. ** Zero Suit: '''What can be considered Samus' lowest level of defense, this skintight body suit is unable to use any of the abilities of the Power Suit, but is still able to use Energy Shielding equal to however many Energy Tanks Samus has acquired. While wearing the Zero Suit, Samus only has access to the Paralyzer emergency pistol, an auto charging stun gun that can stun enemies instantly, but has no lethal capacity. * '''Arm Cannon: A notable aspect of Samus, it is a piece of her arsenal that puts her leagues above her enemies in both power and versatility. ** Long Beam: As the name suggests, it gives Samus' arm cannon much improved range as well as a slight increase in damage. Samus has never lost this ability since receiving it in Metroid 1/Zero Mission, having it by default in every Metroid game after Zero Mission in the timeline. ** Charge Beam: Is not an actual beam, but allows Samus to massively amp up her beams' AP. ** Spazer/Wide Beam: This beam turns Samus' regular Power Beam into three, much larger and much more powerful projectiles. It does not decrease firing speed and each of the three projectiles are independent, meaning that if 1 projectile collides with a surface it can't pass through, the other 2 will continue unimpeded. The Spazer Beam was incapable of combining with the Plasma Beam in Super Metroid, however the Wide Beam was capable of being stacked with the Plasma Beam in Fusion, the next game to be released and the latest in the Timeline. Since the Spazer and Wide Beam perform the same function, both should be capable of being stacked with all other beams. ** Wave Beam: Gives Samus a slight AP boost to her weapon, and allows to breach walls and barriers. ** Tallon Wave Beam: A beam based on pure electricity and paralyzes, that fires three shots at a time with an already big boost to AP. ** Ice Beam: Adds a notable boost to the AP of Samus's Power Beam, also adds a freezing effect. ** Tallon Ice Beam: Is a slow but potent beam that freezes enemies. ** Plasma Beam: A rapid and catastrophic boost to the already vast AP of Samus's Power Beam. ** Tallon Plasma Beam: As powerful and rapid as the normal Plasma Beam, however it has an extra effect of causing the enemy to burst into flames. ** Volt Driver: Draws energy directly from a planet's electromagnetic field to fire fast moving electric projectiles reminiscent of the Power Beam at opponents. When charged the Volt Driver fires a large, slow moving electric projectile at opponents. The Volt Driver's charge shot is unable to seek out targets when Samus uses it, that is a trait exclusive to Kanden. ** Battle Hammer: A heavy duty weapon powered by a miniature nuclear reactor in the arm cannon, and has a small blast radius. It is unable to be charged, but can be rapid fired, each projectiles flying in an arc. ** Imperialist: Samus' first sniper beam, it cannot be charged however it is very potent, also is silent, making it great for stealth. ** Judicator: Using ultra cooled plasma as a weapon, it reaches around absolute zero. Samus charging the Judicator causes 3 projectiles to shoot out instead of 1. ** Magmaul: Powered by a hyperstatic hydrogen core, it fires blasts of super heated magma. The molten projectiles bounce off of walls and roll along the ground until they explode automatically after 3 seconds. When charged the Magmaul fires a larger, more damaging projectile with a greater blast radius. ** Shock Coil: Arguably the most dangerous weapon in Metroid Prime Hunters, it allows Samus to fire high density neutrinos (although over a trillion Neutrinos pass through the human body every second but cause no damage due to their low mass), damaging the enemy at a sub-atomic level (Interesting fact, despite being created by the Galactic Federation, it is against the law to have this weapon. Perhaps a foreshadowing of the Federation's betrayal...) ** Omega Cannon: '''Fires a large, powerful, yet slow moving projectile that travels a significant distance before exploding. However, if the projectile hits an enemy, it will explode upon contact. Described as an abomination by the Alimbic Elders, it's mere presence leaks heavy gamma radiation, suggesting nuclear firepower. ** '''Dark Beam: Replicating the effects of the Tallon Ice Beam and its AP, it is fueled by dark energy that does extreme damage to beings that don't come from Dark Aether. ** Light Beam: Like the Tallon Plasma Beam, its AP and burning effects are quite dangerous, but its effects on beings with dark energy is much more lethal. ** Annihilator Beam: Using both Dark and Light energy makes this weapon super-effective against all enemies while being a matter-antimatter weapon. Is able to interface with sonic equipment, despite being a matter-antimatter weapon. ** Nova Beam: An enhanced version of the Tallon Plasma Beam, it causes a tremendous AP boost and the ability to hit weak spots due to the ability to pass through Phazite armor with no resistance with the X-Ray Visor, causing the enemy to die in one hit. The Space Pirates used Phazite armor thought the game Samus acquired the Nova Beam, Metroid Prime 3. ** Grapple Beam: Allows Samus to attack what is essentially an energy grappling hook to objects or enemies. Once attached, Samus is able to swing herself from one location to another, sometimes from one grapple point to another. *** Grapple Lasso: Allows Samus to attach to Grapple Beam to certain objects like enemy shields and doors, so that they can be ripped off. *** Grapple Swing: Allows Samus to attach the Grapple Beam to specific Grapple Points and swing from one place to another, or from one Grapple Point to another. *** Grapple Voltage: Allows Samus to inject the energy from her energy shielding into certain grapple objects, or drain energy from certain grapple objects to replenish her own energy shielding, even from other enemies. * Missiles: A basic weapon in Samus' arsenal, it seeks its targets relentlessly. ** Super Missiles: A much more powerful variation of a missile, and relies on a different set of ammo than her normal missiles. Is equal to 5 missiles in power and can cause small earthquakes in the surrounding area, although it lasts about 1 second. ** Seeker Missile: Allows Samus to fire 5 missiles at one target or lock 1 missile onto 5 separate targets. Capable of locking Seeker Missiles to specific enemy weaknesses or targets. ** Ice Missile: In the Fusion suit, Samus lacks the capability of using an Ice Beam, and instead uses this missile, which has the same properties of the Ice Beam. Frozen enemies can then be killed by either a second Ice Missile or Samus' beam. ** Diffusion Missile: Pretty much a Charge Beam but for missiles, cause a very large AOE explosion when a fully charge Diffusion Missiles hits anything. The Diffusion Missile have only been seen after acquiring Ice Missiles, so enemies are frozen n the AOE explosion and not killed. However this upgrade can potentially making even the normal missile a big threat. * Charge Combos: They are a combination of Samus's Missiles and Beams, they are far superior to their requirements ** Darkburst: Shoots a large sphere of Dark energy in a straight line that, when it hits an enemy, opens a portal to another dimension (other than Dark Aether, since enemies in Dark Aether are affected and sent somewhere else), sucking in smaller enemies into oblivion, while severely damaging larger targets. ** Flamethrower: Shoots an onslaught of plasma at the enemy like a flamethrower, as its name would suggest. ** Ice Spreader: Fires a powerful blast of ice that travels up to twenty meters before detonating on impact, flash freezing the target and everything around it. If fired when locked-on to an aerial target, such as a Metroid, the Ice Spreader will fire a projectile similar to an Ice Missile. The missile will freeze if not destroy the target outright, such as a Metroid, and freeze any nearby enemies. ** Sonic Boom: Shoots a Matter-Anti-Matter burst that distorts time and space, hits enemies instantly. ** Sunburst: Shoots an orb of Light energy, even after the enemy gets hit, it causes a burning effect) ** Super Missile (CC): Fires off a missile far superior to Samus' normal homing missiles, bearing speed and power comparable to standard military warheads at the cost of limited homing capacity and damaging materials that would survive normal barrages. The damage output is greater than 5 missiles, despite requiring 5 missiles to activate. ** Wave Buster: Shoots a stream of electricity (think Ghostbuster Proton Packs) that tracks the enemy and continually stuns them (doesn't require a lock-on). * Visors: The visors in Samus' arsenal allow her to have constant knowledge on her ammo supply and suit's health, as well as the danger levels of certain chemical ** Combat Visor: Shows Samus' Heads Up Display (HUD) that displays her health, missile count, map, threat level, what beams and visors Samus has and a radar that shows where an enemy is whether they are moving or not as long as they are within Samus' radar range. ** Scan Visor: A potent visor that allows Samus to get a vast amount of knowledge of the biology, history, and weaknesses of her enemies. ** Dark Visor: Allows Samus to see inter-dimensional flux and lock on to beings who would be usually unable to be locked on. ** Echo Visor: Allows Samus to see sound waves in a monochromatic colored view of the world. ** Thermal Visor: As it's named, it allows Samus to have thermal vision. ** X-Ray Visor: Like it's named, it allows a X-Ray view, and when used alongside the Nova Beam it allows the bypass of barriers to attack weak spots. * Morph Ball: A fast and easy way to dodge attacks, the morph ball is also useful for getting into tight spaces. ** Bomb: The bomb functionality allows Samus to temporarily stun and push back her enemies, making it quite the annoyance. The bomb runs on a timer and will explode once the timer expires. If an enemy comes into direct contact with a bomb, the bomb will explode automatically. It is also important to note that Samus' bombs float wherever they are deployed. Bombs are also capable of destroying certain materials, such as Talloric Alloy, that usually open up small holes that allow Samus to escape hairy situations. ** Power Bomb: An omni-directional blast of extreme heat that can vaporize most regular enemies, humans, and durable materials like Denzium as well as entire metal elevators in Other M. The character "Blast" was capable of creating a Power Bomb powerful enough to destroy an entire planet in S & J. In-game it is shown to act like a nuke, although the blast radius is nowhere near as large as a nuke would be. ** Boost Ball: A quick chargeable boost in speed, the morph ball moves so fast that she can use it as a weapon. Samus is able to use this ability to gain height on Half-Pipe structures, using the momentum to reach heights she normally would not be able to reach with just the Space Jump Boots.. ** Spider Ball: Allows Samus to cling to any wall in Morph Ball during Metroid 2: Return of Samus only. Throughout the Prime Trilogy, the Spider Ball allows Samus to stick only to magnetic surfaces. ** Spring Ball: '''Allows Samus to jump while in Morph Ball. Most often given to Samus when she receives the High Jump Boots. * '''Movement Systems: '''Samus has acquired multiple abilities that have increased not only her durability and attack power, but her speed and agility as well. ** '''High Jump Boots: Doubles Samus' jump height and gives Samus the Spring Ball ability. ** Space Jump Boots: An ability exclusive to the Metroid Prime series, these boots give Samus a double jump. ** Space Jump: Not to be confused with the Space Jump Boots, the Space Jump allows Samus to jump indefinitely as long as she is spin jumping. ** Screw Attack: '''This upgrade allows Samus to turn her body into a buzz-saw of deadly energy while spin jumping. Not only does it deal enough damage to kill all non-boss enemies in one hit, but the Screw Attack also causes Samus to be immune to majority of all forms of enemy damage, expect certain powerful attacks by bosses. In the Metroid Prime series, the Screw Attack retains its deadly attack power, but can only be used after double jumping, and will allow Samus to jump 5 times in one direction, being able to turn very slowly. ** '''Speed Booster: Once Samus runs in one direction long enough, this ability allows Samus to run at supersonic speeds while being surrounded by energy. This turns Samus into an unstoppable force of nature, killing all enemies in one hit, dealing major damage to high-end bosses, and can break through very durable materials like stone pillars or rock walls like butter. *** Shinespark: Once Samus initiates the Speed Booster, she can crouch and store the charge. This will allow her to launch herself into the air either horizontally, diagonally or vertically at supersonic speeds. She's basically speed boosting in mid-air. If she collides with a solid wall that the Speed Booster cannot break through, she will stop, but be undamaged. If Samus Shinesparks into a curved surface, she will start Speed Boosting again, and can chain Shinesparks and speed boosts that way. If Samus has the Spring Ball, she will be able to jump and Shinespark while in Morph Ball mode. ** Power Grip: Allows Samus to grip ledges and pull herself up. Samus inherently possesses this ability while in the Zero Suit and Fusion Suit. * Hyper Mode: If Samus injects one Energy Tank to use as fuel, she receives an extreme boost in power and durability, it is a very formidable power. During the first 10 seconds of Hyper Mode, Samus is invulnerable. After that 10 seconds expires, she becomes corrupted, causing her Phazon level to rise. This will allow her to stay in Hyper Mode much longer, as she naturally gains Phazon continuously to attack with, as well as from enemy damage. However, if Samus' Phazon meter fills and stays filled for too long, she will die via Terminal Corruption. If Samus remains in Hyper Mode for 25 seconds, the PED Suit will auto-vent and she will return to normal. Note that if Samus does not turn corrupted and doesn't use all of her Phazon energy, she can deactivate Hyper Mode manually and have a portion of the Energy Tank she injected left over to use. When samus arrived on Phazon, her corruption level rose immediately from 75% to 100%. in order for her to delay Terminal corruption, Samus vented all of her energy Tanks in order to store the excess Phazon. Samus is basically in her Corrupted state, except it lasts as long as her corruption level is at 100% (seems to be only usable when on Phaaze), and it takes much more damage for Samus to die via Terminal Corruption. ** Phazon Beam/ Hyper Beam: An exclusive beam for Hyper mode, its power exceeds that of even the strongest of Samus' arsenal, including the Annihilator and Nova Beams. ** Hyper Ball: Much like the Power Bomb, it provides omni-directional protection; however, unlike the Power Bomb, the Hyper Ball seems to attack using electricity and doesn't stop after activated, and can continue until either Samus runs out of Phazon or wishes to stop. ** Hyper Missile: An extreme Phazon waster, the Hyper Missile makes up for that with damage on a massive scale, seemingly dwarfing Samus' Super Missile in terms of power and collateral damage. ** Hyper Grapple: The hyper version of the Grapple Voltage, it allows Samus to push Phazon energy inside her enemies, inflicting massive damage, or absorbing energy from them as well. * Special Techniques: ** Crystal Flash: By laying a Power Bomb (and putting in the right button combination) Samus can perform this technique. It utilizes the energy from the Power Bomb to heal Samus, enveloping her in what might be described as an energy cocoon that heals Samus' Energy and Reserve Tanks completely. In order to initiate the technique, Samus must be at 50 health or below, all Energy and Reserve Tanks are depleted, and as long as she has at least 10 Missiles, 10 Super Missiles and 11 Power Bombs, she can perform this technique. She needs 11 Power bombs because she needs to use one to initiate the Crystal Flash, and then the technique consumes 10 Missiles, 10 Supers and 10 Power Bombs. Samus does not need to have 10 Missiles, 10 Supers and 11 Power Bombs exactly to initiate the technique. As long as she has enough ammo to consume, she can use the Crystal Flash. ** Concentration: A rather controversial ability considering the game it hails from and what it can do, this technique allows Samus to restore her ammo completely in 2 seconds, and can refill a certain amount of her Energy Tanks, which takes about 5-6 seconds. The amount of Energy Tanks she can replenish is equal to the amount of E-Recovery Tanks she has acquired. If Samus has no E-Recovery Tanks, Concentration will heal 99 units of energy. If Samus sits still and concentrates, her suit is able to gather energy, chemicals, and whatever else she needs from the surrounding environment (that's the only thing I can think of that makes sense) in order to replenish her ammunition and energy shields. While using Concentration, Samus must remain perfectly still. If she is hit, she will have to restart the Concentration process all over again. ** Wall Jump: '''Samus is capable of jumping off of one wall toward another wall, and can keep jumping between two walls. It is also possible for Samus to immediately reverse her momentum to move back toward the wall she jumped off of, in order to continuously jump off of the same wall. This allows Samus to access areas that would otherwise be unreachable without the necessary movement systems like the Space Jump. ** '''Beam Shields: In Super Metroid only, if Samus charges up the Ice, Wave, Spazer or Plasma Beam by themselves while the Power Bomb is selected, she will be able to generate different beam shields with various effects. Each Beam Shield costs 1 Power Bomb to initiate. A video can be viewed to better visualize what the beams shields do here. *** Ice Shield: '''4 large ice shots circle around Samus from her head to her feet for about 15 seconds, damaging any enemy that makes contact. After the time expires, the ice shots will rapidly fly away form Samus, damaging anything they come into contact with. *** '''Wave Cascade: 4 wave shots move toward and away from Samus, creating an X shaped pattern. The wave shots deal high damage to anything they come into contact with, although they have difficulty following Samus around, unlike the other beam shields. It is best utilized as a well time, high damage attack on a single target. If Samus does not damage anything with the Wave Cascade, the wave shots will disappear after a time. *** Spazer Storm: Two Spazer shots will start to circle around Samus and then quickly launch themselves away from her. The shots move at such a great speed, they'll definitely hit something. *** Plasma Wave: '''4 plasma spheres circle around Samus like the Ice Shield, but circle around Samus much faster and quickly move way from Samus off-screen, come back, and then launch away one final time. After that, they will vanish. ** '''Overblast: Samus jumps on top of an enemy larger than herself and fires a Charge Beam point blank into the enemy's head or other vulnerable areas such as a nerve or pain center. Samus is able to use this on enemies that aren't that much larger than her such as Zebesian Space Pirates, who are 8 feet tall humanoids at their largest. Depending on her beam's strength and the enemy Samus is facing, such as Sidehoppers and Zebesian Space Pirates, this technique can sometimes kill enemies in one hit. ** Lethal Strike: When an enemy is stunned, Samus is able to get them in a position to fire a point blank Charge Beam that will instantly kill an enemy. Consider this a sort of coup de grace that Samus will use to finish an enemy. A Lethal Strike may not be a Charge Beam point blank, such as when Samus swung the Vorash in the air using her Grapple Beam, and then proceeded to throw it into a wall so hard that it died at half health. An enemy also doesn't have to be near death for a Lethal Strike to be possible, such is the case with the Kyratian. If a Kyratian falls to the ground after getting hit by Samus' Charge Beam, if she reaches it in time, she can grapple it to the ground, pinning it so Samus can fire a point blank Charge Beam into its upper back, killing it instantly with just the Ice Beam. Considering how Overblasts and Lethal Strikes work, it is most likely possible for Samus to perform these techniques on smaller opponents, considering Samus' strength and expertise with grappling as shown in Other M. ** Sensemove: This technique allows Samus to use the boosters on her back to assist her in dodging attacks at the last second, and instantly give her a fully charged Charge Beam to properly counterattack enemies, since she can also fire a Super Missile and/or Seeker Missile from a fully charged Charge Beam if the need arises. Samus has shown more than once in Other M to be able to dodge threats behind her, and threats that are out of view, such as when the Vorash lunged at Samus from below the location she was traveling in, and there was no way for Samus to see or hear the Vorash coming. ** Five Bomb Drop: If Samus enters Morph Ball Mode while carrying a fully charged Charge Beam, Samus will drop 5 bombs at once that are affected by gravity. Samus' normal bombs float wherever they are deployed. ** Spin Jump Attack: If Samus has a fully charged Charge Beam and spin jumps into an enemy, the enemy will receive damage equivalent to the currently charged beam. In the 2D games in which this is used, if the enemy is not killed by the Spin Jump Attack, Samus will take touch damage. This technique is considered to be a Pseudo Screw Attack. ** Mockball: If Samus gets a running start, jumps and then turns into Morph Ball right as she hits the ground, she will retain her momentum when she changes into the Morph Ball, propelling her at faster speeds than she was running. She is able to perform this technique while speed boosting, keeping the Speed Booster active while in Morph Ball. Key: Zero Suit / Fusion Power Suit | Standard Arsenal (Varia Suit) | Samus equipped with various Suits Note: Due to an extreme amount of different ratings per suit, there would be not enough space here to include them all. However, this blog has nearly all of the suits' ratings, and is advised to specify which suit specifically will be used in a fight. Others Notable Victories: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's profile (3rd Form Frieza vs. Samus with her Light Suit with Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4